


Rise

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For catherine-rain.</p><p>Sherlock and John watch <i>Doctor Who</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise

John can't help but notice when Sherlock will look over at him. He forces himself to focus on the screen, to smile, to laugh, to sit on the edge of his seat, whatever the situation on the screen calls for.

They've only just started to watch _Doctor Who_ together. John hadn't known Sherlock was a fan. He thought Sherlock only had room on his hard drive to be a fan of classical musicians and brilliant chemists. Oh, and serial killers, of course. Of course serial killers.

There are two times Sherlock looks at John. The current companion in their screenings is Rose Tyler, so she's the current one connected to Sherlock's staring. Sherlock looks at John when Rose seems to understand something about the Doctor, and he also looks at him when Rose is in express danger. The looks range from quick flicks of the eyes to long, proper stares. John says nothing because he thinks he gets it.

Sherlock thinks of him as Rose Tyler. Alright, no, not in a weird way or anything. He thinks of him as a good friend who's important and indispensable. His jump from the roof of St. Bart's had proven as much. John's glad to have him back now.

When they start to watch _Rise of the Cybermen_ , Sherlock watches the screen and doesn't dare look at John as he says, "I can't count how many times growing up I was compared to the Cybermen."

John feels guilt. One of the last things he'd said to Sherlock before his apparent suicide had been that Sherlock was a machine. "You're not, you know," John says quickly, turning to look intently at Sherlock, who's sitting very still, looking straight ahead, but doesn't seem to be watching anymore. "You're not a Cyberman, or a machine."

"I...I know," Sherlock says, finally turning to look at him.

"You don't think Rose'd put herself in danger for a Cyberman, do you?"

Sherlock's lip quirks. "Before she realized there'd be no changing it, she might."

"And if she was a military doctor?"

"Maybe not."

"If she was me?"

"No."

"Good." John nods. "That's settled, then."

Sherlock pauses. "So you're saying I'm the Doctor," he says carefully.

"Don't let it go to your head."

Sherlock smiles widely and turns back to the television screen. 


End file.
